In the above-referenced patent application and U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,521, 4,505,530, and 4,615,113 there is disclosed a pilfer proofing system and method for electric utility meter boxes which adapts existing ringless-type meter boxes to locking ring-type meter boxes without disconnecting the box from the incoming power lines. An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved pilfer proofing system that does not require the serviceman to drill any holes and which is faster and easier to install than the system disclosed in the above patents while retaining the key feature of being able to install the pilfer proofing system and convert the ringless-type meter boxes to a locking ring-type meter box without disconnecting the box from the incoming power lines e.g., while the meter box is electrified. According to this invention, a plug-in meter contact terminal block set adaptor as disclosed and claimed in the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,530 is used to carry an embedded metal bar which is secured to a pair of short meter stop clamp bars so as to expeditiously properly position the clamp bars behind the meter stops. A feature of the present invention is that the clamp bars, in one preferred embodiment, have bifurcated ends which slide under "Tee"-type meter stops, and also are coated with an electrical grade epoxy or PVC insulation. The bifurcation of the ends of the clamp bars provides a four point contact system for clamping the cover to the meter box and thereby enhances the security of the system, while at the same time, enlarging the types and range of meter boxes which can be safely, easily and quickly pilfer proofed by the invention at very low cost.
A cast aluminum ring having an end adapted to abut the meter stop in the same way that the conventional meter abuts the meter stops, passes through the meter opening in the meter box cover to engage the meter stops and a pair of inwardly projecting lugs, integrally molded with the ring, are provided with elongated slots or holes through which pass locking bolts which engage threaded bores in the locking clamps. While the aluminum ring may be coated with an insulating coating, it is also grounded to the metal box. In another embodiment, the ring is a molded plastic element. When the bolts passing through the elongated slots in the cast aluminum ring are tightened, the meter stops are securely clamped between the metal clamp bars and the inner-most end of the annular ring. In the case of the bifurcated clamp bar ends, the end bifurcation may project under the cover edge at the meter opening so the clamp action may include that portion of the cover bounding the meter opening. The ring is provided with an enlarged annular flange which completely seals the opening in the meter box cover to prevent any surreptitious access thereto and a locating tab and set screw facilitate positioning the ring in place in the cover. Then the meter is plugged into the terminal block adaptor set and the locking ring or sealing band is applied over the shoulder of the meter itself and a locking flange on the cast annular ring to thereby lock and seal the meter to the projecting meter collar and flange. The operation can be done fast (about 3 minutes) and inexpensively, and there are no screws or drilling required to perform the installation. As noted above, the bifurcated clamp bar ends provide a four point contact with the meter stops and/or the edge of the meter box. Moreover, no special tools are required for installation, which can be done on a "live" meter box (no time is spent disconnecting service to the pole).
Accordingly, the basic objective of the invention is to provide an improved pilfer proofing apparatus and method following the teachings of the above-identified related applications, which can be installed by the serviceman fast and inexpensively with only a screwdriver.